


Chilly Down

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi :) I was wondering if you could do a fic that is all about Jareth getting pampered, something really sweet and fluffy. Maybe he is really stressed and Sarah takes it upon herself to help him relax (she runs him a bubble bath, gives him a massage, things she knows he likes but won't admit to liking). There's no rush in getting to this prompt, I just thought I'd throw it out there because I love your fics, and I'd love to see more fluff in the JarethxSarah fandom.





	

Jareth hummed happily, reclining into the bubbles. Sarah had ran him a bath, filling it with his favourite things. Since every now and then he ventured with her Above Ground, Jareth had come to be fascinated by these 'bath bombs', even more so by the 'bubble bars' she was prone to buying.

The bomb was the sort that turned the water a deep midnight blue, flecks of glitter swirling throughout. And the bubbles... Jareth inhaled, his toes curling under the water - unlike his gross, unwashed kingdom, Jareth adored to be clean, and soaped, and exfoliated, and moisturised.

Sarah was lathering his hair, sat in a chair beside the tub. "Is that nice..?" She crooned, massaging his scalp. Jareth made an affirmative groan in response. "The shampoo is peach. I brought the matching conditioner like you asked..." Jareth made another happy noise, patting her arm in thanks.

Sarah loved to pamper her King - especially after such a trying week. Jareth treated her so often, it felt wrong not to return the favour. And though Jareth would never admit it to his subjects - for he had a reputation to think of - he loved being taken care of like this.

Sarah had finished with his hair, and had started to pumice his feet. "You need to wear smaller heels..." She sighed. Jareth looked up with a scandalised expression. "Or I'm gonna have to start calling you the Calloused King!" Jareth squeaked when she tickled his foot.

"Such cruelty..." He whimpered. Sarah started to scrub at the other foot, grinning - he was too easy...

Jareth slipped down into the water until just his eyes and nose were visible. He relaxed further when Sarah started to exfoliate his legs. He'd have to make sure she brought extra next time she came - Jareth was nearly fresh out!

Sarah had him standing at one point, her hands making sure to cover every inch of him, save for a few delicate areas. She rubbed a generous amount of salt scrub over his arse, grinning - she liked to keep that silky smooth, and ready to fondle.

Once Jareth was rinsed off and out of the tub, Sarah was wrapping a fluffy towel around him. As soon as he was dry, she began to massage his favourite perfumed oils into him, making sure to voice just how gorgeous, and lovely, and handsome he was.

"You're too good to me..." He hummed when Sarah rubbed his calves, working her way up.

"I know..." She went higher, tackling his thighs before starting on his chest. "I brought over some food, by the way..." Sarah held back a snort when Jareth sat up abruptly, his eyes large and owl-like. "Your favourite if I'm not mistaken..."

Jareth's weakness was custard tarts. How he ate so many without gaining weight could only have been put down to their rampant sex life. And all the dancing.

Jareth chewed his lip, starting to look around the room. Sarah sighed. "I'll get them..." Best to let him scoff a few so she could finish what she'd started.

Jareth moaned from the first bite, and Sarah's eyes rolled again. Silly bird...

Once she had finished rubbing him with oil, she found his favourite black robe, and wrapped it around him - matching fuzzy slippers too.

Sarah played with Jareth's hair as it dried. They were curled up on his gigantic bed, and Jareth was now tucking into the doughnuts she'd brought along while they watched his favourite show.

Jareth was a diehard Golden Girls fan, and Sarah happily sat through rerun after rerun. If it made him happy, she'd pretend to laugh, and enjoy herself.

Most of the time, Sarah simply gazed at him. Her own personal dream. Granted he could be pompous. And childish. And those thin lips could pout for days.

But he was also funny. And kind. And gentle... He was thoughtful, surprising Sarah time and time again with little trinkets or treasures he knew she'd adore.

He was patient. And impatient too. Sarah loved each and every imperfect facet of the Goblin King.

Jareth looked over at Sarah, a few specks of sugar still stuck to his lip after he'd inhaled the last doughnut. "What..?"

Sarah smiled, stroking his cheek with one finger. She leaned in and gave Jareth a chaste kiss before quickly licking the sugar away. "Nothing..."

"Nothing..?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Tra la la!" Sarah squealed when Jareth threw his pillow at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated that high since Sarah grabs the booty lmao


End file.
